Digimon X-Tamers
by duskWitchfire
Summary: Drei verschiedene Welten. Unberührt und zu gleich doch verbunden. In einer wütet ein starker Krieg, der sich nun auf die anderen Welten ausbreitet. Dafür müssen neue Helden auferstehen. Ihren Mut zusammen nehmen und den größten Kampf ihres Lebens bestreiten. Doch für eine von Ihnen muss mit weit mehr herum schlagen als erwartet. Kann der Krieg dennoch aufgehalten werden?
1. Chapter 1

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _1\. Episode_ _:_ Willkommen in der realen Welt!

 _1.Kapitel:_ Wo ist TokomonX?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Sanft streichelte der Wind ihre Haut. Trug die verschiedenen Düfte der Blumen ihr zu. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durch strömte ihren Körper. Mit einem Gefühl voller Zufriedenheit kuschelte Sie sich noch enger in violettes Fell ein. Violettes Fell? Hat Renamon denn nicht gelbes Fell?_

Mit einen Schlag erwachte der junge Teenegerin aus ihrem Traum auf. Ihre rot-bräunlichen Haare flogen dabei wild umher. Mit lautem pochen, schlug ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust. Ihr Atem ging hastig. „Renamon...", brachte ihre Stimme zwischen den hastigen Atemstößen hervor. Doch nur die Stille antwortete ihr. Damit senkte sie leicht betrübt ihren Kopf. Doch dann: „Ruki, du hast mich gerufen?!" Sprach eine melodisch weiche Stimme. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu dem Besitzer dieser Stimme. Sah durch dir blassen Strahlen des Mondes das glitzernde gelbe Fell ihres digitalen Partners. Welches aber nun eher golden erstrahlte. _**Gelb , nicht violett.**_ War der innere Gedankengang von der jungen Teenegerin als die sich wieder hinlegte und sprach: „Es ist nichts Renamon." Jedoch fühlte Sie in ihrem inneren eine Art der Enttäuschung.

 _Sanft streichelte der Wind sein violettes Fell. Trug die verschiedenen Düfte der Blumen ihm zu. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durch strömte seinen Körper. Ein Gefühl voll Wärme und Glückseligkeit. Welche immer mehr zunahmen, wenn die verschwommene Gestalt sich enger in sein Fell kuschelten. Dieses Wesen roch nach wilder Rose und einen Spritzer Limonade. Für ihn ein wahrer Segen. Doch dann Stille. Das Gefühl der Wärme und Glückseligkeit verlor sich. Er blickte sich um. Die verschwommene Gestalt verschwunden. Er stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine auf. Ging ein paar Schritte. Der Wind wandelte sich von einer angenehmen Brise in einem tobenden Orkan und blies ihn fort._

Mit einem Start erwachte er. Reckte seinen drachenähnlichen Kopf empor. Wild pulsierte es in seinem Core. Heftig bebten seine Seiten. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Sein Atem lief einen Marathon. Dann seufzte er. Legte seinen Kopf auf die Erde nieder. _**Wieder derselbe Traum. Immer wieder und wieder. Warum? Ich verstehe es nicht.**_ Wanderten seine Gedanken im seinen Geist umher. Dabei lies er seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu seiner Seite wandern. Dabei strahlte die rote dreieckige Schnittstelle rötlich im fahlen Mondlicht auf. Doch er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Der Platz an seiner Seite wahr leer. Dabei ging ihm nur ein Gedanke im Kopf umher. _**Wo ist TokomonX?**_

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _1\. Episode_ _:_ Willkommen in der realen Welt!

 _2.Kapitel:_ Nächtliches Treffen

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Im Licht der Sterne und der Monde lief es allein umher. Dabei wurde jeder seiner Schritte begleitet von dem leisen Knurren seines Magens. Es blieb stehen. Lies sich auf den Bauch fallen. Dabei streckte es alle seine vier Beine von sich. Doch der Protest seines Magens nach was essbarem hielt sich nicht zurück. Immer lauter knurrte der Magen des kleinen Geschöpfs. Doch rührte es keinen seiner Muskel um sich zu bewegen. Sein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe und Schlaf. Dieser Ruf schien lauter zu sein als der Ruf seines Magens. Somit blieb es dort liegen und schloss seine Augen. Ohne dabei zu ahnen in welcher Gefahr es sich befand.

In Schutz der Nacht, begleitet vom Licht der Sterne und der drei Monde, schlich er umher. Auf der Suche nach anderen Digimon. Digimon, die einen Antivirus in sich trugen, die er seinen Meistern vorlegen konnte. Dabei verließ er sich auf sein Gespür. Und so führte ihn dieses zu einer Stelle, wo er ein leises Magen knurren vernahm. Er blieb stehen. Mit seinen Ohren lauschte er, wo das Geräusch her käme. Er folgte dann dem Geräusch. Dann sah er im Licht des Mondes ein kleines Wesen mit weißen Fell, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Sparschwein hatte. Nur mit das anstatt seine Ohren Dreiecken glichen, eher lang und flach waren. Auf leisen Sohlen schritt er näher auf das Wesen zu. Immer näher und näher bis er über ihm gebeugt stand. Dadurch sah er, das die Ohren des Wesens auf seiner Stirn ein X bildeten. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Er hatte ein Digimon mit einem Antivirus gefunden. Daraufhin erhob er seine Stimme zu einem heulenden Gesang empor.

Das kleine Wesen bewegte sich ein bisschen von diesem Geräusch. Daraufhin endete der Andere abrupt seinen Gesang. Nahm das Wesen zwischen seine Zähne und verschwand im Schutz der Nacht wieder.

Währenddessen vernahm auch ein anderes Wesen den lieblich heulenden Klang und hielt inne. Bei diesem Ton lief es ihm eiskalt über seinen Rücken. Er schüttelte seinen Körper, welcher umhüllt war mit violettem Fell, um seine Anspannung los zu werden. Doch dann ging er weiter. Er war immerhin auf der Suche nach seinem kleinen Freund TokomonX.

Mit seinen Maul trug er das kleine Wesen mit sich. Rasch. Geschwind. Geschmeidig mit Ausdauer und Kraft. Innerlich freute er sich auf die Belohnung. Was dabei mit dem Wesen zwischen seinen Zähnen geschah, war ihm egal. Alles was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er erfolgreich war bei seiner Jagd. Doch die Wege des Schicksal gehen oft andere Wege. Somit kreuzten sich die Wege des Jägers mit dem Suchenden. Schock und Überraschung stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Denn der Suchende fand zwischen den Fängen des Jägers seinen Freund, TokomonX. Hingegen wurde die Überraschung beim Jäger durch tiefe Freude ersetzt. Ein zweiter Fund mit einem Antivirusträger. Das würde doppelte Belohnung geben. Sein kurzer Schwanz wedelte vor Freude daraufhin, nur um wieder zu erstarren. Dabei fixierten seine rot-bräunlichen Augen sich auf das neue Objekt seiner Begierde. So kam es, das die beiden sich gegenüberstanden und anknurrten. Bereit für einen Kampf.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _1\. Episode_ _:_ Willkommen in der realen Welt!

 _3.Kapitel:_ Fuchs vs. Hund – Ein alter Kampf

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Mit knurrenden Zähnen standen sich die Kontrahenten gegenüber. Der eine davon glich einen violettfarbenem Fuchs, der auf zwei Beine stand. Wohin gegen der Andere an einen Dobermann erinnerte, der um seinen Hals eine große Stahlkette mit vielen Stacheln trug. Doch keiner der Beiden wagte den ersten Angriff, somit umkreisten sie sich bloß und knurrten sich an.

Doch dabei hatte der Dobermann einen entscheidenden Vorteil, da er zwischen seinen Fängen TokomonX hielt. Damit weigerte sich der violette Fuchs seinen Gegner anzugreifen, wollte dieser doch nicht seinen Freund gefährden. Hingegen wartete der Dobermann, das sein Gegner seine Verteidigung vernachlässigen würde und mit einem gezielten Schlag seiner Pfote ihn ins Reich der Träume schicken könnte. Es wäre leichter für den Dobermann, wenn er seine andere Beute auf den Boden fallen lassen würde und dann den Fuchs angreifen würde, doch dann wäre das Risiko, das seine kleinere Beute weglaufen würde und er diese nicht mehr finden würde. Doch ging es dem Dobermann ziemlich an die Nerven, dieses ganze Ringregelei zwischen ihnen. Seine Frustration wuchs und wuchs immer mehr. Lies ihn blind werden und seine Deckung vernachlässigen.

Dies war die Chance für den Fuchs. Blitzschnell überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und schlug seine Zähne in einem der Hinterläufe von seinem Gegner. Dieser heulte laut auf vor Schmerz. Ließ dabei seine Beute - TokomonX – auf den Boden fallen.

Durch den harten Aufprall erwachte TokomonX mit einem schmerzenden Gefühl. Blinzelnd beobachtete er die Szene, die sich vor ihm bot. Fuchs und Hund immer wieder stürzend aufeinander mit ihren Zähnen oder ausweichend von diesen. Doch im nächstem Moment wurde TokomonX erneut von Zähnen gepackt und davon getragen. Vor Schreck quiekte er laut auf. Ein wohlbekanntes Schnaufen beruhigte es aber wieder. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen flogen nach oben und erkannten , zwar nur die Umrisse, seinen Freund. Diesen begrüßte er sogleich freudestrahlend, unwissend in welcher Situation sie sich befanden: „Mon."

Doch der Fuchs erwiderte nicht die Begrüßung, sondern lief nur weiter. Denn dicht auf ihren Fersen folgte der Hund ihnen. Er musste weiter, wollte er denn nicht zusammen mit seinen Freund als Sklaven oder Experimente enden. Somit lief er immer weiter, so schnell seine kräftigen Beine es ihm gestattenden.

Doch der Hund folgte ihnen. Mit seiner Technik Schwartz Strahl konnte er nicht angreifen, da er diese dann vernichten würde, dann wäre seine ganze Mühe umsonst und die Belohnung dahin. Und mit seiner anderen Technik Grau Lärm konnte er die Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner versiegeln, aber weglaufen könnten Sie trotzdem. Also hatte er damit kein Gewinn. Somit blieb seine einzige Option ihnen auf den Fersen zu bleiben und zu folgen.

Die Unruhe im Fuchs immer weiter. Zwischen den schnellem Lauf keuchte er immer heftiger und heftiger. Seine Seiten stachen immer zunehmender. Ein Lauf auf längere Sicht war keine Option. So schaute er hin und her und suchte nach einem Versteck. Doch ohne Erfolg. Jedoch musst er dann scharf bremsen. Rammte mit seinen Körper seitlich gegen eine hochragende Steilwand. Der Schmerz, der ihm durchfuhr, lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. Damit brach er dann zusammen.

Tokomon X befreit aus dem Maul von seinem Freunde, wandte sich ihm besorgt zu. „...Mon...", selbst in seiner Stimme klang die Sorge für seinen Freund mit. Doch ein Rascheln ließ TokomonX sich umdrehen und erblickte wie aus dem Waldeingang der Jäger – der keuchende Hund – heraustrat und auf Sie zu ging mit gemächlichen Schritten und sich seines Sieges nun bewusst. TokomonX erkannte die Gefahr und stellte sich schützend vor seinem Freund. Mit seinen weit geöffneten Mund feuerte es eine Salbe von Seifenblasen auf seinen Gegner. Doch dieser war davon eher unberührt.

Doch unerkannt von diesem Kampf beobachtete ein kleines leuchtendes Wesen diesen Kampf. Mitgefühl für den Fuchs und seinen kleinen Freund stieg in ihm auf. Somit flog es auf sie zu und hielt vor ihnen an. Damit hielten alle inne. Verwunderung stand in allen Beteiligten im Gesicht geschrieben. Doch das Wesen quietschte nur und unter dem Fuchs und seinem Freund öffnete sich ein Portal, welches Sie trug von dannen.

Die Augen des Hundes weiteten sich. Nichts war mehr da. Mit einem traurigen lautem Geheul tat er seinem Leid kund.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _1\. Episode_ _:_ Willkommen in der realen Welt!

 _4.Kapitel:_ Willkommen in der realen Welt! (Episoden ende)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _bla – Ruf_

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Nachdem der junge Teenegerin wieder eingeschlafen, blieb der gelbe Fuchs noch einige Sekunden bis er sich dann nach draußen bewegte. Die kühle Nachtluft begrüßte ihn. Legte sich als zweite Haut über sein gelbes Fell. Doch dann hoben sich seine Ohren. Distanziert. Schwach. Doch fest und klar zur selben Zeit. _„Renamon"_ , rief ihn eine männliche Stimme. Damit verschwand er in die Dunkelheit, als wenn er nie da gewesen wäre.

Ihre Reise wurde begleitet von fielen bunten Lichtern. 1 und 0 flogen in wilder Manier an ihnen vorbei. Dabei hielt sich TokomonX so gut es konnte an seinen Freund fest und betrachtete alles mit freudig überraschten Augen. Doch der Fuchs bekam nichts davon mit. Da er mittlerweile ins Reich der Träume getreten war.

 _Sanft wehte der Wind durch sein violettes Fell. Brachte ihm die Kunde von den verschiedenen duftenden Blumen. Dabei schmiegte sich ein verschwommene Gestalt sich an ihn heran. Dies löste in ihm Gefühle von großer Wärme, Geborgenheit und Zufriedenheit aus. Die Luft wahr dabei mit weiblichen fröhlichen Lachen verbunden und vor seinen Augen tanzten rot-bräunlichen Haare. Im Endeffekt leuchteten violette Augen ihn entgegen. Daraufhin seufzte er behaglich auf._

Das kleine leuchtende Wesen vernahm die innere Stimme von dem Fuchs. Konnte seinen Wunsch besser deuten als er selbst. So tauchte es erneut vor den Beiden auf. Fröhlich hüpfend vor ihnen. TokomonX legte dazu nur seinen Kopf etwas schief. Doch das Wesen hüpfte fröhlich nur in der Luft umher und quiekte sie an. Fragezeichen stiegen über TokomonX auf. Doch dann leuchtete das Wesen nur und ehe seine Besucher sich versahen, landeten Sie auf eine Teenegerin, die mit einem lauten schmerzenden Murren schlagartig erwachte. Doch das kleine leuchtende Wesen war davon unbeeindruckt. Suchte etwas und schien es auf dem Arbeitstisch von der Teenegerin zu finden. Ein seltsames Device und wandelte es um. Dies jedoch bemerkte keiner von den Anwesenden. Damit wurde ein neues Abenteuer eröffnet. Eröffnet in eine neue Welt voll Träume und auch voller Gefahren. Damit starten der Fuchs und TokomonX in die reale Welt!

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _2_ _. Episode_ _:_ Der rebellische Wolf

 _1.Kapitel:_ Ihre Gäste

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Renamon landete sanft auf dem Dach eines Glashochhauses, wo es bereits von einem Mann in schwarzem Anzug erwartet wurde. Der Mann drehte sich zu Renamon um und nickte kurz zum Gruß, ehe er durch die Tür hinter ihm ging. Renamon's Augen wurden schmaler. Ihr Fell stellte sich auf. So war es jedes mal, wenn Sie die Männer in den schwarzen Anzügen traf. Alles rief in Ihr, das dies keine normalen Menschen waren, sondern Digimon. Doch äußerlich glichen Sie erwachsenen Menschenmännern. Doch dies beiseite geschoben, entschied Renamon sich den **Schwarzanzug** zu folgen. So wie Sie es seit einiger Zeit tat. Warum? Das wusste Sie nicht. Es hatte wie aus dem nichts heraus angefangen. Jedoch war Sie nicht die einzige, die es betraf. Auch die anderen Digimon und ihre Tamer waren davon betroffen. Nur nicht Ruki. _**So soll es auch bleiben!**_ Entschied der schöne Fuchs für sich selbst. Sie würde alles für die Sicherheit ihres Tamers tun. Also erzählte Sie Ruki von ihren anderem Leben nichts und nachfragen tat Sie kaum noch. Renamon erzählte meistens nur, dass Sie den anderen Digimon half. Ruki wandte danach nur immer ihren Kopf von dem Fuchs weg und murmelte vor sich hin. „...warum..." Mehr verstand Renamon meistens nichts. Dies tat Ihr in ihrem tiefsten Core weh. Aber es wahr besser so. Doch ehe Sie sich versah, stand Renamon in einem großräumigen Büro. Dieses war nur mit einem großen Eichenholztisch und einem drehbaren Chefsessel ausgestattet. „Herr...", sprach der Schwarzanzug. „Du kannst gehen", echote es in dem großem Raum herum. Damit verschwand der Schwarzanzug. „Renamon", hallte es nun umher. Damit richtete Renamon ihre Aufmerksamkeit den schwarzen Chefsessel zu. „Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Die notwendigen Details sind in der Akte auf dem Tisch." Damit ging Renamon zum Tisch, nahm die Akte an sich und verließ das Büro.

Nachdem Renamon den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte sich der schwarze Chefsessel um und enthüllte einen Mann in seinen dreißiger Jahren. Dabei fielen Ihm seine weißen / milchigen langen glatten Haare ins Gesicht. Mit einem eisernen Blick fixierten seine eisblauen Augen die geschlossene Tür an. „Diese verdammten Rebellen...", murrte der Mann nur in die leere seines großen Büroraumes hinein.

Mit einem schmerzenden Magen machte Ruki für sich und **ihre Gäste** Tee und etwas zu essen. Warum Sie das tat oder warum Sie Renamon nicht rief, _**ihren Partner**_ , war ihr nicht klar. Das wunderte Sie. Noch mehr verwundert war Sie über die Tatsache, das der violette Fuchs ihr so vertraut vorkam und an statt ihnen den Hals umzudrehen, für die nächtliche Unterbrechung, machte sich Ruki um den violetten Fuchs sorgen.

Die ganze Zeit über, seit dem **ihre Gäste** nun da waren, hatte der Fuchs sich nicht einmal bewegt. Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Der Körper des violetten Fuchses war sehr instabil. Denn in regelmäßigen Abständen flackerte der Körper des violetten Fuchses auf und ein paar rote Partikel lösten sich von dem Körper. Aber auch nur um später wieder zu dem violetten Fuchs hin zu fliegen. Ab und an stöhnte der Fuchs vor Schmerz. Dies verfolgte mit traurigen und besorgten Augen TokomonX. Leise flüsternd sprach er immer: „...Mon..." Dies änderte sich auch nicht als Ruki ihr Zimmer wieder betrat mit dem Tee und dem Essen. Dabei verdunkelten sich kurz ihre Augen, da der violette Fuchs immer noch nicht erwacht war. Mit festem Schritt ging zu ihrem Arbeitstisch und stellte den Tee und das Essen darauf ab. Dabei bemerkte Sie das neue Device. _**Was ist das?**_ Damit berührte Ruki das neue Device. Im selben Moment schoss ein Lichtstrahl aus dem schwarzen Display, der dem violetten Fuchs traf.

Der violette Fuchs hatte Schmerzen. Starke Schmerzen. Sein Körper, sein innerster Core, schien sich immer wieder ein- und auszudehnen. Mal langsamer. Mal schneller. Doch dann durchströmte ihn eine unglaubliche Wärme. Dämpfte seine Schmerzen.

Ruki folgte dem Lichtstrahl. Beobachtete wie der Lichtstrahl den violetten Fuchs traf. Sanft einwickelte und dann verblasste. Dann beobachtete Sie wie der violette Fuchs langsam seine Augen öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Ruki's eigene Augen weiteten sich. Doch dann erfüllte ein lautes Schnarchen ihren Raum.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _2_ _. Episode_ _:_ Der rebellische Wolf

 _2.Kapitel:_ Der Schatz der Hoffnung

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Ruki konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr blau-weißes D-Power war weg. Es war nicht mehr auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Hinzukommend lag dort nun ein neues Device, welches bei ihrer Berührung einen Lichtstrahl zu dem violetten Fuchs sendete und diesen heilte. Sie ließ ihren Blick nochmal kurz rüber zu den violetten Fuchs schweifen und erblickte, wie TokomonX in seinem Schlaf sich noch enger an die Seite seines Freundes schmiegte. Doch wandte Sie sich dem neuen Device zu, welches ihr Rätsel aufgab. Ihre violetten Augen scannten dabei die weiße viereckige Form des Devices, wessen schwarzer Display mit einem goldenen X-förmigen Ring umgeben war. Seufzend lehnte Sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Ebenfalls im Schutz der Morgendämmerung bewegend, ging eine kleine Gruppe von Monstern angeführt von einem Menschen voran. Obwohl die Gestalt des hochgewachsenen Mannes neben den Monstern eher unterging, stach dieser jedoch mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen und wilden Bartwuchs hervor. Dabei strahlten die grauen Silberstreifen in seinem ockerfarbenem verstrubbeltem Haar in dem aufgehenden Morgenlicht auf. Doch wiesen seine teils zerfetzten Sachen daraufhin, dass er schon längere Zeit unterwegs sein musste mit dem Monstern im Schlepptau.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck festigte er seinen blassgrünen Rucksack, den er auf seinen Rücken trug. „Pass doch auf.", grummelte eine mürrische Stimme auf seiner linken Schulter. Der Mann schielte nur kurz zu dem Besitzer dieser Stimme, welcher eine kleine, runde rote Kugel mit einem Schwanz, Armen und Beinen war. Jedoch wurde der größere Teil des Körpers von diesem Wesen von Metal bedeckt. „Hör schon auf zu murren MameTyramon.", war die Antwort des Mannes zu der kleinen Kugel.

Hinter ihnen folgten ein humanoider Drache und ein mechanischer Werwolf. Die sich wissende Blicke zu warfen. Hinter ihnen trottete eine kleine Schar von Bienen hinterher, die alle samt ihren Kopf nach unten hingen ließen. Einerseits aus Müdigkeit. Anderseits aus Hoffnungslosigkeit. Der mechanische Werwolf glänzte von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder zu den Bienen hin, sprach jedoch nicht ein Wort. Mitleid empfand er für diese. Hatten Sie doch gerade vor ein Paar Stunden ihr Zuhause und viele ihrer Freunde verloren. _**Dieser verdammte Krieg!**_ Dachte der Werwolf grimmig und knurrte ganz leise bei diesen Gedanken auf. Doch an Entspannung und Schlaf war erstmals nicht zu denken. Sie mussten weiter ziehen. Einen Schutz für den Tag finden. Dann blieb einer der Bienen stehen und wie von der Tarantel gestochen, versteckte es sich hinter einem Baum. Damit hielt der mechanische Werwolf an und rief seinen Kameraden zu: „Wartet mal." Damit stoppte die Truppe in ihren Gang. Nur um einige Sekunden später explodierte es in ihrer Nähe. „Was zum Kuckuck...", sprach der Drache, doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn immer mehr Explosionen geschahen um die Gruppe herum. „Verflucht...", schimpfte der Mann in seinen Bart hinein.

Die Bienen hielten es nicht aus und stoben mit ihren letzten Kräften in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen davon. Nur die versteckte hinter dem Baum blieb und kauerte sich noch enger an den Boden. Dabei zitterte Sie immer heftiger.

„He, bleibt hier...", rief der mechanische Werwolf hinter den Bienen her. Doch eine vornehme Stimme unterbrach ihn: „Habe ich euch endlich." Damit wandten alle ihre Blicke auf den Besitzer dieser Stimme, welcher in der Form eines Leoparden in schwarzer Rüstung aus dem Wald auf Sie zu kam. „Duftmon...", knurrte der Mann nur und ging in eine verteidigende Position, während die rote Kugel von seiner linken Schulter hopste und sich vor ihm schützend hin stellte.

Auch der humanoide Drache und mechanische Werwolf nahmen ihre Angriffspostionen ein. Doch ehe Sie es sich versahen, warf der Mann ihnen seinen blassgrünen Rucksack zu. Welcher von dem mechanischen Werwolf aufgefangen wurde. Verwirrt schauten der Drache und der Werwolf zu dem Mann. „Geht schon!" War der einzige Ausruf des Mannes, als er und die kleine rote Kugel sich auf den Leoparden stürzten.

Der Drache und der Werwolf sahen sich kurz an und verschwanden dann. Doch weit kamen sie nicht. Ein Laserstrahl versperrte ihren Weg. Sie blickten nach oben. Dort in der Luft schwebend über ihnen, war ein humanoides Wesen in weißer Rüstung mit einem roten Umhang. Dieses zielte mit seinem rechten Arm, welches eher eine Kanone war als das, auf die Beiden und feuerte erneut einen neuen Strahl ab. Doch wurde dieser Angriff von dem humanoiden Drachen blockiert, der eine orangefarbene Kugel gegen diesen Strahl feuerte. „Flieh!", sprach der humanoide Drache zu dem Werwolf. Der Werwolf zögerte. „Sie dürfen den Inhalt der Tasche nicht bekommen. Also geh!", sprach der humanoide Drache nun deutlicher. Doch aber nur um dann in die Luft zu fliegen und ein Kampf in der Luft auszufechten. Zurückblieb der mechanische Wolf. Dieser war hin und her gerissen. _**Was soll ich nur tun?**_ War sein Gedanke. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht allein kämpfen lassen, anderseits aber durfte der Inhalt dieses Beutels nicht in die Hände des Gegners fallen. Mit krampfhaft geschlossen Augen ließ er seinen Core für sich entscheiden. Woraufhin er sich in rasantem Tempo vom Kampfschauplatz entfernte. Das Risiko war zu hoch. Die Hoffnung schrumpfend. Einzig und allein der Inhalt des Beutels (Rucksacks) war ihre letzte Chance. Es war ihre Chance, ihr Schatz, der Hoffnung für eine bessere Zukunft.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _2_ _. Episode_ _:_ Der rebellische Wolf

 _3.Kapitel:_ Mechanische Wolf vs. galanter Ritter

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Der mechanische Werwolf flog so schnell vom Kampfplatz weg, wie es ihm möglich war. Doch der Knoten, der sich in seinem Inneren gebildet hatte, wurde immer enger, je weiter er sich von seinen Freunden entfernte. Das Gefühl seine Freunde im Stich zu lassen, schien ihn buchstäblich zu überschwemmen. Trotzdem flog er immer weiter und weiter. Ohne Ruh und Rast. Den Rucksack in seinen Klauen schützend haltend.

Mitten in seinem Flug wurde er je unterbrochen, als eine große Lanze nur wenige Millimeter an seinem Gesicht vorbei flog. Sofort schaute er nach oben und entdeckte einen herab sinkenden Ritter, dessen roter Umhang nach hinten wehte.

„MetalgarurumonX gib auf oder bereite dich darauf vor gelöscht zu werden.", hallte die duale Stimme des Ritters. Wobei die Lanze bereits zurück in die rechte Hand des Ritters flog.

Die rotbraunen Augen des mechanischen Werwolfs wurden so Schlitze, die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes versuchten den Ritter mit Wurfmessern zu erdolchen. Dabei wurde der Halt am Rucksack noch krampfhaft fester. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein leises knurren. „ **Versuchs doch.** ", war seine Antwort gegenüber dem Ritter.

Der Ritter schüttelte nur seinen Kopf darüber und beschwor in seine linke Hand den mächtigen Schild „Aegis". Im Inneren des Ritters fand jedoch eine andere Unterhaltung statt. „Takato, kann ich hier danach Guilmonbrot haben?", fragte eine kindlich, verspielte Stimmte. Mit einem lächelnden Seufzen antwortete eine tiefere männliche Stimme: „Na klar Junge. Lass uns erst mal auf den Kampf konzentrieren." „Hurra", freute sich die kindliche Stimme.

Doch von dieser Unterhaltung bekam der mechanische Werwolf nichts mit, als er laut aufschreiend „Garuru Burst" mit allen seinen Waffen auf den Ritter schießt. Dieser blockte es mit einen hellen Strahl, den er aus seinem Schild abfeuerte, ab.

Die Angriffe trafen sich in der Mitte des Weges. Kollidierten und gingen in einer gewaltigen Explosion auf. Dieser Krach erweckte ein anderes kleineres Wesen aus seinem Schlaf. Was sich vollkommen verpeilt in seiner Umgebung um sah.

Ungeachtet dessen flog der Ritter geradewegs auf den mechanischen Werwolf zu und nutzte seinen Schild, um die bleiernen Kugeln abzublocken, die der mechanische Werwolf mit freundlichen Grüßen ihm sandte. Um seinen freundlichen Gruß zu erwidern, ließ der Ritter in seinem rechten Arm seine Lanze hell erstrahlen. Nur um einen starken hellen Lichtstrahl von seiner Lanze zu dem mechanischen Werwolf zu senden. Diesen Strahl konterte der Werwolf nur mit einer eiskalten Welle, die alles um ihn herum gefrieren ließ.

Durch den lauten Krach erst erwacht, folgte das kleine Wesen, dessen Körper bläulich schimmerte, den lauten Geräuschen. Dabei erblickte es die beiden verbissen kämpfenden Kontrahenten. Sein Kopf ging immer hin und her. Je nachdem welcher der Kämpfenden gerade eine Attacke abfeuerte oder gar blockierte.

In einem Moment kurzer Ruhe verfluchte der Ritter den mechanischen Werwolf nur mit: „ _ **Verdammter rebellischer Wolf! Mit der Kraft wäre er eine echte Bereicherung für unsere Armee. Zu Schade, dass wir ihn löschen sollen.**_ " Dabei klang auch eine Art Wehmut mit, aber zu ändern war es nun mal nicht mehr. Damit bereitete der Ritter seinen nächsten Angriff mit seinen mächtigen Schild vor.

Der mechanische Werwolf schnaubte und schnappte nach Luft. Er war außer Atem. Auch kein Wunder. Denn er kämpfte gegen einen aus der Generalliga ihres Feindes. Aber aufgeben konnte er nicht. Sonst war alles verloren. Es würde dann keine Hoffnung mehr geben. Krampfhaft festigte sich sein Griff um den Rucksack. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte keine Idee. Er brauchte aber eine. Aber ganz schnell. Denn er sah wie der Ritter seine nächsten Angriff vorbereitete. Sah wie der Strahl auf ihm zu kam. Er schloss seine Augen. _**Verdammt! Nun ist es doch aus!**_ Dachte der mechanische Werwolf. Als ihm plötzliche eine unglaubliche Wärme umgab. Da öffnete er seine Augen wieder und er blickte ein kleines Wesen. Undeutlich konnte er die Form des Wesens ausmachen.

Der Angriff des Ritters prallte an einer blauen Kugel ab. Verwirrt weiteten sich seine Augen. Als er in der Kugel ein blau leuchtendes Wesen erkannte. Dies konnte nicht sein. Seine goldenen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr. Und mit seiner dualen Stimme hauchte er nur: „ _ **Ein blauer Digignome. Unmöglich!**_ "

Doch davon bekam der mechanische Werwolf nichts mit. Denn der Digignome transportierte sich und ihn von dannen. So ähnlich erging es auch der kleinen Biene. Nur das diese den Kampf nicht verfolgte, sondern lieber die Nähe zu dem Boden suchte. Ihre „Arme" hielt Sie schützend über den Kopf und zitterte und zitterte in einer Tour. Sie wünschte sich bloß, dies solle alles Enden. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe. Ein Ort voller Sicherheit. Ein Zuhause. Doch dies schien ihr verwehrt zu bleiben. Doch der Wunsch der Biene musste so stark gewesen, dass vor ihr ein kleines gelb leuchtendes Wesen erschien.

Das Wesen legt mitleidig nur den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Arme ängstliche Biene. Als es den starken Wunsch von ihr empfing, schoss es kurz hoch mit einem quieken. Aber auch nur dann um sich und die Biene in eine gelbe Lichtkugel einzuwickeln und zu verschwinden.

Davon bekam keiner der kämpfenden Kontrahenten, ein Leopard in schwarzer Rüstung gegen einen großen grünen Dinosaurier, dessen einer Fußnagel so lang war Sie sein gesamter Körper, nichts mit.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _2_ _. Episode_ _:_ Der rebellische Wolf

 _4.Kapitel:_ Der rebellische Wolf (Episoden ende)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kaito rümpfte seine Nase, als er den Komposthaufen erweiterte. Dies war ihm einerlei. Er verstand nicht wie sein Vater nur die Gärtnerei so lieben konnte. Darüber schüttelte er immer nur wieder seinen Kopf, wobei seine kurzen, silber-blauen Haare hin und her flogen. Er verstand es nicht, jedoch machte er seine Lehre bei seinen Eltern, da es mit seinen gewünschten Astbildungsplatz zum Programmierer nicht geschafft hatte. Immer wieder war ein anderer besser als er. Er seufzte, wie gern würde er jetzt vor seinem PC sitzen und sein eigenes kleines Spiel programmieren. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Der Tag war noch lang. Also wieder zurück an die Freuden des Gärtnertums.

Doch kaum war er zwei Schritte gegangen, hörte er einen lauten plums. Mit Schreck drehte er sich um und sah eine kleine Figur gekleidet in bläulichem Fell, auf dessen Kopf ein gelbes Horn ragte. Neben es fiel ihm der blassgrüne Rucksack auf, welcher schon einige harte Zeiten durch haben musste. Er blinzelte. Was war nun los? Was war dieses Wesen? Dies schoss durch den Kopf von Kaito. „Kaito, wo bleibst du?", rief eine tiefe, raue Männerstimme ihm zu und holte ihn heraus. „Ich komme gleich", rief der junge siebzehnjährige Teeneger der Männerstimme, die seinem Vater gehörte, zu. Dabei schnappte Kaito sich den Rucksack und das Reptil und schleppte Sie erstmals in einen alten Schuppen, um später zu entscheiden, was er mit diesen tun wollte. Er schloss den Schuppen und eilte dann zu seinem Vater vor.

Auf der anderen Seite an diesem frühen Morgen, durch lief ein junger dreizehnjähriger Teeneger den Park. Ausgestattet mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz und einer Lupe war er auf der Suche nach Schmetterlingsraupen und ähnlichem Insekt für seine Sammlung. Dabei war seine Gestalt eher unauffällig, klein und schmächtig. Man gewann den Eindruck, das ein leichter Windhauch reichen würde, um den Jungen um zu pusten. Auch korrigierte der Junge immer wieder seine Brille, die er in seinem Gesicht trug. Doch womit er heute nicht rechnete, war die Tatsache, dass er den größten Fund seines Lebens in seiner Sammlung heute finden würde.

Mit einem lautem Krach auf der Erde landete es. Direkt neben dem beschrieben jungen Teeneger. Dieser wandte sich schnell um und erstarrte vor dem Anblick dieser übergroßen Biene. Diese jedoch öffnete erst mal ihre grünen Augen und rieb sich mit ihren „Armen" ihre schmerzenden Stellen. „Wah...hah..ha", vernahm die Biene ein stottern und blickte in die Richtung des jungen Teenegers. Dabei trafen ihre Augen sich. Grün in grün. Dabei legte die Biene den Kopf schief und sah den Jungen neugierig an. Es verstand nicht wieso, aber es hatte keine Angst gegenüber diesen Zweibeiner. Er wirkte in seiner Gestalt auf es seltsam. Mit den grünen Shirt und blauen Shorts, sowie den blau-grünen Dingern, auf denen er stand. Doch das Gesicht... Sie wusste es nicht ganz recht zu beschreiben, weckte in ihr Neugierde und vertrauen. Somit erhob sich die Biene und machte versuche sich auf den Jungen zu zu bewegen.

Dieser jedoch interpretierte es anders als die Biene. Nachdem sein Schock abgeklungen war, fing sein Körper vor Angst an zu zittern und ehe er sich versah, rannte er schon.

Die Biene war verwirrt. Warum lief er vor ihr weg? Das verstand Sie nicht. Also flog Sie hinter ihm her.

Je schneller Sie hinter ihm her flog, so schneller lief der Junge. Doch kamen beide abrupt zu einem Ende als sich ein dicker Nebel um sie legte. Dies ließ den Jungen erstarren. Er schaute verwirrt sich um. „Wetterbericht hatte nichts gemeint mit Nebel am frühen Morgen.", flüsterte er. Jedoch die Biene hatte ein anderes Gefühl. Schmiegte sich ängstlich an den Jungen, welcher vor Schreck aufschrie. Dieser wandte seinen Blick nach unten und bemerkte die Biene, die sich ängstlich an ihm schmiegte. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, als Sie sanft wurden. Er kannte dieses Bild. Er sah nicht mehr die Biene, sondern sich selber. Er erhob seine Hand und streichelte sanft über den Kopf der zitternden Biene. Flaumig und weich war die Oberfläche des Kopfes der Biene. Dies gefiel dem Jungen und ein lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Doch hielt er abrupt inne als ein tiefes knurren erklang. Er wandte den Blick von der Biene ab und sah im Nebel zwei gefährlich rötlich scheinende Lichter.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _3_ _. Episode_ _:_ Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

 _1.Kapitel:_ Die silbergraue Katze

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Renamon seufzte, als Sie von Baum zu Baum sprang. Sie wäre jetzt lieber bei ihren Tamer. Da Sie sich große Sorgen machte um Ruki. Ihr Gefühl sagte, das etwas passiert sei, was ihr nicht gefiele. Doch innerlich schüttelte Sie ihren Kopf über sich selbst. Sie wusste, dass auf ihren Tamer aufgepasst wurde, wenn Sie gerade dabei war einen gegebenen Auftrag zu erledigen. Somit entschied Sie sich erst auf den Auftrag zu konzentrieren. Derweil folgten ihr auf den Boden eine Gruppe rosafarbener Hündchen mit Schlappohren, die um ihren Hals einen goldenen Ring trugen.

„Ja. Es tut mir sehr Leid Herr Tanaka, aber meiner Tochter geht es nicht gut. Daher kann Sie heute nicht kommen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte für all die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ja, ich wünsche ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag. Auf Wiedersehen.", sprach Ruki ins Telefon, in dem Sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter imitierte und mit dem Rektor ihrer Schule sprach. Es war ziemlich nützlich, dass der Rektor auf ihre Mutter stand. Somit machte er immer wieder bei ihr Ausnahmen, um bei ihrer Mutter zu landen. Was Sie hin und wieder nutzte, um mal eine kleine zusätzliche Pause von dem Schulstress zu nehmen. Im Notfall würde Sie noch ein Attest nachreichen. Doch im Moment ging es nicht anders dank _ihrer Gäste_. Ruki seufzte und legte den Hörer auf.

Der Junge starrte in die zwei rotglühenden Augen des Nebels, die mit jeder zunehmender Sekunde die Form einer silbergrauen Katze annahmen. Hingegen schien es, das die Biene an seiner Seite zur selben Zeit immer kleiner wurde.

Die zwei Schwänze der Samtpfote schlugen wild umher, als Sie auf das Pärchen mit elegantem Schritt zu ging. Doch kurz vor ihnen, blieb die seltsame Katze stehen. Setzte sich und fing an sich zu putzen.

Der Junge beobachtete jede Bewegung der Katze mit großer Sorgfalt. Nur für den Fall aller Fälle. Doch unterbrach ihn in seiner Konzentration, die weiblich, verlockende Stimme der Katze mit einem leichten Akzent.

„Du jast dir einen unjüsten Digipartner ausgesucht. Ich jäste eine bessere viel bessere Wahl.", damit stand die Katze wieder auf allen ihren vier Pfoten. Voll Eleganz und Würdigkeit. Hielt Kopf leicht verführerisch schief. Dabei bekam die kleine graue Mähne auf ihren Kopf einen Schwung und wirbelte in der Luft, die dann das linke blaue Auge der Samtpfote verdeckte. Auch erhaschte der Junge einen Blick auf das rote Tuch, welches den Hals der silbergrauen Katze zierte.

„Digimonpartner?! Was ist das?", fragte der Junge verwirrt. Das freie blaue Auge der Katze blitzte auf. „Jast du keine Ahnung, was ein Digimon ist Junge?", schnurrte die Samtpfote in einen spielerischen Ton und fing an den Jungen und die Biene zu umkreisen.

„ _ **Digimon?! Ich kenne es...ich hab...irgendwo schon mal gehört...**_ ", überlegte der Junge und dabei falteten sich seine ockerfarbenen Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Biene hingegen schmiegte sich Hilfe suchend noch enger an den Jungen, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus holte. Er betrachtete mit seinen grünen Augen die hilflose, zitternde Gestalt der Biene und empfand für diese Mitgefühl. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen (woher auch der kommen mochte, davon hatte er keine Ahnung) und sprach: „Wärst du dann so freundlich und würdest gehen?"

Diese Frage ließ die Samtpfote in ihrer Bewegung inne halten. Ihre blaue Augen betrachtete das Paar. „Du jannst gehen Junge.", sprach die Katze. Der Junge atmete kurz auf, hielt aber inne. „ _ **Ich kann gehen. ABER die BIENE? Was ist mit ihr?**_ ", damit wandte er sich der kleinen Biene zu, die sich ängstlich an ihn schmiegte. „Warum kann die Biene nicht gehen?", fragte der Junge. Das Gesicht der Katze verzog sich zu einer Fratze zu dieser Frage. Ihr Fell stellte sich auf. „Es ist **Abschaum**. **Abschaum**. **Jat jein Recht zu Leben!** **Jernichten! Jernichten!** ", fauchte die Katze giftig und stellte zusätzlich noch einen Buckel auf.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht sein. (Woher jetzt auch wieder der Mut kam, um die Biene zu verteidigen, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er ein ziemlicher Angsthase war. Und deshalb immer ein Außenseiter bei seinen Klassenkameraden war.) „Du hast kein RECHT darüber zu entscheiden, wer Leben darf und wer nicht.", war die Gegenantwort des Jungens und stellte sich schützend vor die Biene. Welche sich nun aus ihrer Angststare etwas befreite und den Jungen vor sich betrachtete.

Doch die Katze, mit der Geduld am Ende, brüllte nun laut auf. Wollte das Übel hinter dem Jungen vernichten. Dies war ihr Job. Hatte zu dem auch versucht den Jungen von der Biene zu trennen. Aber ihre Geduld war nun zu Ende. Sollte dieser dumme Mensch doch mit diesem _**Abschaum**_ verrecken! „Kleines Feuer", rief die Katze und feuerte aus ihrem Maul einen Strahl blauen Feuers auf das Paar zu.

Die Szene jedoch blieb nicht unbeobachtet. Hoch über den Köpfen der Kampfbeteiligten wurde die Szene von einem kleinen Wesen betrachtet, dessen Körper gelblich leuchtete.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire

Notiz: Die silbergraue Katze ist ein von mir erfundenes Digimon und unter dem folgenden Link ist ein Bild, wie in etwa diese aussieht:

art/Tierdigimon-Nr-3-525161766

Einen schönen Abend noch.^^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _3_ _. Episode_ _:_ Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

 _2.Kapitel:_ Ein neues Team

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Die Strahlen der Morgensonne kitzelten die Nase des violetten Fuchses. Welcher leise knurrend gegen dies protestierte. Doch dies war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Da er im nach hinein verlor und damit seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen für das Licht des neuen Tages öffnete. Mit einen müden gähnen erhob der violette Fuchs seinen Kopf. Ließ dann seinen Blick quer durch den Raum schweifen. Dabei registrierte er unbemerkt und eher uninteressiert wie schwach der Raum nur mit einem großen Garderobenschrank, einen Fernseher, einem kleinen Holztisch (welcher zur Zeit zur Seite gestellt war, aber ansonsten immer in der Mitte des Raumes stand), den gut organisierten Schreibtisch und dem danebenstehenden Mülleimer ausgestattet war. Doch ein leichtes Schnarchen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Sein Blick wendete sich zu seiner Seite, wo er seinen kleinen Freund TokomonX fand, der eng angeschmiegt an ihm schlief. Dies führte dazu, das sich ein Lächeln auf den Gesichtszügen des verschlafenen, violetten Fuchses ausbreitete. Doch durch ein lautes knarren, verschwand dieses. Der Fuchs drehte seinen Kopf um. Dabei weiteten sich seine Augen. Mit einem Mal war er hell wach. „ _ **Dies kann doch nicht sein! Sie kann es nicht sein?!**_ ", war sein einziger Gedanke. Denn durch die Tür trat Ruki ein und betrat den Raum.

An diesen schönem Tag in den frühen Morgenstunden entschieden sich die beiden Freunde Betamon (Beschreibung: eine grüne Amphibie mit rot-braunen Augen, dessen orangenes Haar vom Kopf bis zu seinem Schwanzansatz geht und auf vier länglichen Gliedmaßen sich vorwärts bewegt) und Gotsumon (Beschreibung: Äußere ähnelt einer kleinen grauen Steinstatur mit goldenen/ gelben Augen) einen kleinen Spaziergang am Lauf des Flusses zu nehmen, der sich neben ihrem Dorf vorbei schlängelte.

Glücklich und unbesorgt redeten die Beiden dabei über belangloses Zeug. Nichts ahnend wie die gegenwärtige Situation in ihrer Welt gerade war. Abgeschieden und in einem ruhigen Winkel gelegen, lebten sie und die anderen Digimon ein sonniges Leben. Obwohl sich in ihrem Dorf einige Child Level Digimon niedergelassen, die den Antivirus in sich trugen. Dies war jedoch kein Problem. Mit offen Armen wurden diese Neuankömmlinge sogar willkommen geheißen, wo andere sie schon zu Datenstaub verarbeitet hätten.

Jedoch änderte sich heute alles. Denn mitten in ihrem Gespräch hielt Betamon inne, da im Licht der Sonne ein metallisches, glänzendes Objekt, welches im ruhigen Strom des Flusses schwamm, seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.

„Was ist denn Green?", fragte das Gotsumon seinen Freund verwundert. Doch dieser reagierte nicht, sondern sprang so gleich in den Fluss und fischte das seltsame Objekt aus dem Wasser heraus. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass das Objekt ein HagurumonX war. Ein schwer verletztes noch dazu.

Die beiden KoHagurumon auf seinen Schultern fehlten. Ebenso vermisste es seinen rechten Bohrer. Der linke Bohrer war nur zur Hälfte ügend hatte es einige tiefe Schmarren in seinem roten Gehäuse. Zusätzlich flackerte immer wieder der Restbestand des Körpers von HagurumonX auf.

Die Lage war ernst. Die beiden Freunden sahen sich mit einem fest entschlossenem Blick an und nickten sich zu. Damit trugen sie dann das verletzte Digimon in ihr Dorf, welches sich später noch als fatal heraus stellen sollte.

Der Junge sah die Attacke auf sich zu fliegen. Er war wie versteinert. Keiner seiner Muskeln rührte oder zuckte sich. Es war als, wenn die Zeit aufhörte zu fließen. Vor seinem innerem Auge schossen ihm die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit bis jetzt entgegen. Tränen stiegen ihm dabei auf. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Doch im letzten Moment wurde er zur Seite gestoßen. Seine Brille fiel dabei auf den Boden. Daher nahm er nur noch verschwommen die Umrisse seiner Umgebung wahr.

Wie die Biene den Mut oder gar die Kraft gefunden hatte den Jungen und sich selbst zur Seite zu stoßen, verstand sie nicht. Jedoch brodelte die Biene vor Wut. Welche sich ausschließlich gegen die silbergraue Katze richtete. Diese fauchte Böse die Biene über den Misserfolg über ihren Angriff nur an. Doch ohne jede Vorwarnung sprang die Samtpfote nach vorne während die rechte Pfote in dunklem Rauch gelegt wurde, die die Form einer Art Schattenklaue annahm. Dabei rief die Katze: „Shadow Claw" Die Biene drehte sich um. Schnappte den Jungen, welcher leicht aufschrie vor Schreck und wich somit den Angriff aus. Doch nur bloß um ihren eigenen Angriff auszuüben. „Gear Stinger", ertönte die leise Stimme der kleinen Bienen und feuerte in einem Schnellfeuer viele kleine gezackte Stacheln auf die Katze ab, die ihr Ziel nicht verfehlten. Dies bestätigte die silbergraue Katze mit einem Schmerzensschrei. Die der Biene, die den Jungen bereits auf den Boden abgesetzt hatte, giftige Blicke zu warf.

In einem Versuch den Spieß noch herum zu drehen und den Sieg einzukassieren. Sammelte die Katze vor ihren Maul einen kleinen Ball aus Wasser, den sie der Biene entgegen werfen wollte. Doch kam Sie nicht mehr dazu. Die Katze wurde von einer gelben Energiekugel hart in die Seite getroffen und machte die nette Bekanntschaft eines Baumes. An dessen Rinde Sie zu Boden glitt. Jedoch wollte die Katze nicht aufgeben, sah aber ein, dass sie diesen Kampf verloren hatte und trat erstmals den Rückzug an.

Die Biene jedoch war verwirrt. Wo kam plötzlich der gelbe Energieball her? Mit großem Alarm schaute die Biene sich hektisch um. Doch konnte Sie nichts erkennen.

Derweil löste sich auch der Nebel wieder auf. Doch der Junge sah davon so gut wie nichts. Er verstand selber nicht, was gerade noch vor wenigen Sekunden passiert war. Dann fiel ihm seine Brille wieder ein. „Wo ist meine Brille?", rief er hektisch. Immer wieder und wieder. Kroch dabei auf dem Boden herum und tastete mit seinen Händen den Boden ab.

Die Biene verstand das nicht. Legte ihren Kopf schief, als ein quieken ertönte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches, sah aber nichts. Fragezeichen bildeten sich über ihren Kopf. Als die Biene plötzlich etwas in ihren „Armen" hielt. Verwirrt schaute diese das seltsame Ding an und bemerkte, dass dies dem Jungen gehörte. Darauf hin flog Sie zu dem Jungen und überreichte ihm das Objekt, welches er sofort auf die Nase setzte. „Vielen dank.", bedankte sich der Zweibeiner dann bei ihr und richtete sich auf. Dies trieb die Röte ins Gesicht der Biene. Warum? Keine Ahnung.

Doch ehe die Beiden sich versahen, fiel vom Himmel eine gelbe Kugel in die linke Hand des Jungen und aus dessen Licht bildete sich ein viereckiges Device, dessen Display mit einer gelben X-förmigen Umrandung umgeben war. Der Junge und die Biene betrachteten das seltsame Gerät mit Überraschung, Schock, Neugierde und Verwirrung.

Doch unbemerkt von Ihnen grinste ein kleines Wesen fröhlich vor sich hin, dessen Körper gelblich leuchtete und dann mit einem letzten leisen quietschen ins nichts verschwand.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	11. Chapter 11

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _3_ _. Episode_ _:_ Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

 _3.Kapitel:_ Auf der Flucht Teil 1

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

 _ **bla**_ – kindliche innere Stimme

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Die beiden Digimon Betamon und Gotsumon hatten HagurumonX in ihre gemeinsame Hütte gebracht, wo Sie es auf eins der beiden Strohmatten ablegten. „Ich werde Doc Pen holen.", sprach die Stimme von Gotsumon und verschwand durch die Tür zu ihrer Hütte. Betamon blickte noch kurz seinen Freund hinter her, als es seine Aufmerksamkeit sich auf HagurumonX legte.

Der violette Fuchs betrachtete mit gespannten Blick den seltsamen Zweibeiner vor ihm. „ _ **Nein das kann nicht sein! Oder doch? Der Körper ist größer und an der Brust sind die seltsamen runden Dinger, wie bei LillymonX. Aber die Augen sind immer noch dieselben. Könnte es tatsächlich Ru-chan sein?!**_ ", dachte der violette Fuchs. „Was für ein Digimon bist du?", holte die eiskalte, emotionslose Stimme von Ruki den violetten Fuchs aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Dieser schaute Sie dann mit nur einem traurigem, verwirrtem Blick an. „ _ **Dies kann nicht Ru-chan sein. Ru-chan's Stimme war weich, freundlich und voller Fröhlichkeit. Doch diese Stimme ist so distanziert und kalt.**_ (Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über dem Rücken. Doch leicht und leise schnüffelte er die Luft ein.) _**Doch dort ist dieser Geruch von wilder Rose mit einem Hauch von Limonade. Den Geruch kann doch kein anderer haben?!**_ ", dachte der violette Fuchs an sich verzweifelt. Denn seit einer halben Ewigkeit wollte er zu seiner Freundin zurück. Wieder mit ihr spielen und lachen. Einfach zusammen Spaß haben. Doch so...

„Was für ein Digimon bist du?", ertönte von neuem die eiskalte, emotionslose Stimme von Ruki, nur diesmal war auch ein Hauch von angepisst sein dabei. Denn Sie hatte mittlerweile eine Antwort erwartet. Aber noch andere Fragen brannten in ihrer Seele, wie z.B. wie der violette Fuchs und sein kleiner Freund mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Haus auf sie drauf fallen konnten. Doch die gewünschte Antwort wurde ihr nicht gegeben. Der violette Fuchs schaute sie nur kurz traurig an und legte dann seinen Kopf zum erneutem Schlaf nieder. Dies brachte Ruki zum brodeln. Zitternd erhob Sie ihre geballte Faust. „ _ **NEEIIINNN! Du darfst DU-chan nicht weh tun!**_ ", ertönte aus ihrem tiefstem innerem eine kindlich klingende Stimme, welche Ruki davon abhielt dem violettem Fuchs eine Beule zu verpassen in ihrer Frustration.

Betamon wandte sein Gesicht von dem bewusstlosen HagurumonX ab, da die Tür zu der gemeinsam genutzten Hütte von seinem Freund Gotsumon und Doc Pen (Beschreibung: Penguimon – ähneln von ihrem Äußeren an kleine Pinguine, nur das ihr Federkleid blau und weiß ist, statt schwarz und weiß) betreten wurde.

„Hallo", sprach die alte, freundliche klingende Stimme des alten Doc Pen und ging auf HagurumonX zu. Derweil gesellte sich Gotsumon zu Betamon und beide betrachteten Doc Pen, welcher nur HagurumonX ansah.

Mit seinem linken Flügel kratzte sich der Doc und wandte sich an die beiden Freunden. „Könnte einer von euch bitte nochmal meinen Ärztekoffer holen?", fragte dieser etwas leicht verlegen, während eine kleine röte seinen Schnabel überzog. Dies warf die beiden Freunde aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Renamon hielt an. So tat es auch ihr Gefolge, was aus rosafarbenem Hundewelpen bestand. „General", sprach einer dieser Hundewelpen Renamon direkt an. Diese zuckte nur ein bisschen mit ihrem Ohren und ihr buschiger Schwanz fegte leicht hin und her. Doch ihre blauen Augen waren auf ein kleines Zeltlager fixiert. Doch als nichts weiter kam, schaute sie den Hundewelpen an. Dabei fiel ihr eine Narbe am rechten Auge dieses Welpen auf. Der Welpe, wo er nun die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Generals hatte, sprach mit fester, harter Stimme weiter: „Sollen wir unser Lager hier aufschlagen?" Zudem nickte Renamon nur und schaute wieder auf das kleine Zeltlager, als Sie ihre rechte Pfote vor sich hielt. An diesem befand sich ein kleines Armband mit einem roten Kristall, den Renamon mit ihrer linken Pfote berührte. Dies zeigte ein Hologramm eines kleiner humanoiden Gestalt mit einer schwarzen Lederhose und schwarzen Schuhe, aus denen rote Nägel hervorragten. Zudem zeigte das Bild, dass dieses Wesen noch zusätzlich Augenpaare in seinen Händen hatte.

Als Gotsumon aus der Hütte mit dem Arzneikoffer vom Doc Pen kam, sah es wie eine Gruppe von weißen PawnChessmon (Beschreibung: ähneln den weißen Bauer auf dem Schachbrett, nur dass Sie einen Schild und eine kleine Lanze tragen), angeführt von einem Knightmon (Beschreibung: ein Krieger in einer Ritterrüstung, der drei Schwerter trägt und auf dessen Schild das Wappen der Hoffnung eingraviert ist), dessen Dorf betrat.

Sofort ging eins der wenigen PalmonX auf die Gruppe zu, um diese freundlich zu begrüßen. Doch weit kam es nicht. Knightmon hob sein großes Schwert, welches er in der rechten Hand hielt hoch und zerteilte das Digimon in zwei Hälften vor den Augen der anderen Bewohner.

Es herrschte erst Stille. Dann jedoch brach Panik aus. Die Dorfbewohner rannten davon. „Beseitigt die Antiviruse. Die Anderen werden in Ruhe gelassen.", sprach das Knightmon mit mächtiger Stimme.

Gotsumon, wie erstarrt, ließ den Arzneikoffer fallen. Dies holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Dann nahm er so schnell es ging die Beine in die Hand und lief zur der gemeinsam genutzten Hütte von ihm und Green (Name von Betamon).

Am Eingang der Hüttentür standen schon Doc Pen und Green. Neugierig geworden von all dem Lärm, der sich außerhalb der Hütte abspielte. Der Schock stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Denn unbarmherzig wurden alle Digimon mit dem Antivirus vernichtet.

„Ich muss weg.", sprach eine schwache metallisch Stimme hinter Doc Pen und Green, welche sich nun umdrehten und in die Augen von HagurumonX sahen. „Das geht nicht. Du bist zu stark verletzt.", sprang Green als Gegenargument zu HagurumonX. Hingegen wurde Doc Pen nachdenklicher. „He, was...schlimmes...", holte die nach Luft schnappende Stimme von Gotsumon den Doc heraus.

Alle Augenpaare wanden sich Gotsumon zu, der völlig außer Atem war. „Bringt HagurumonX in die Höhle.", sprach die Stimme vom Doc dann dazwischen und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. „Nicht dumm Rum stehen, sondern bewegen. Los! Schnell!", scheuchte der alte Doc die Drei, welche die Welt nicht mehr verstanden. Jedoch brach HagurumonX nach einigen Sekunden wieder zusammen und landete hart auf den Boden. Als zwei PawnChessmon sich in ihre Richtung drehten.

Der Doc bemerkte dies und scheuchte die Anderen, die nun HagurumonX tragen mussten aus dem Dorf. Aber im selben Moment drehte der Doc sich um und rannte auf die PawnChessmon zu.

Derweil rannten Gotsumon und Betamon, die die Situation nicht ganz verstanden, tragend mit dem verletztem HagurumonX, davon.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	12. Chapter 12

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _3_ _. Episode_ _:_ Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

 _4.Kapitel:_ Auf der Flucht Teil 2 (Episoden ende)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Gotsumon und Betamon, mit dem Namen Green, schwer beladen mit dem HagurumonX, rannten um ihr Leben. Ohne sich dem ganz Bewusst zu sein. Ihre Welt war von einem Moment zu dem Anderen auf dem Kopf gestellt wurden. Warum? Darauf hatten Sie keine Antwort. Im Moment war ihre einzige Option die Höhle. Der Ort, den ihnen zuletzt Doc Pen zugeschrienen hatte, als einzige Hoffnung. Doch nur zu gern würden Sie verstehen, was vor sich ging. Stand die Welt etwa in Flammen?!

In einem Moment der Pause war Kaito in den Schuppen gehuscht, in dem er das seltsame Tier und den Rucksack abgeladen hatte. Dort fand er das Wesen immer noch schlafend vor sich. Mit einem Seufzer schloss er den Schuppen wieder. Fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die Haare. Wenn er es es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde dies ein Digimon sein.

Dieses kurzzeitige Interesse für Digimon bei ihm war nach dem ganzen Spektakel vom D-Reaper aufgekommen, wo es in den Nachrichten hieß, das Digimon zu dieser Zeit aufgetaucht seien und gegen dieses kämpften. Doch dies verlor sich nach den ersten zwei Monaten wieder. In dieser Zeit war sein Liebling unter diesen digitalen Monster Gabumon gewesen. Er fand es ziemlich Cool. Und wo er sich dieses betrachtete, wies dieses doch große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gabumon auf. Nur das die Züge von ihm schärfer und wilder waren. Verwirrt wuschelte er sich durch seine silber-blauen Haare.

Gotsumon seufzte nun zum hundertsten mal. Dabei betrachtete es das HagurumonX sehr nachdenklich. „ _ **Warum? Warum? Warum? Ich verstehe das nicht. Die Digimon mit dem Antivirus sind doch auch Digimon. Sie haben nichts getan. Sie haben friedlich mit uns zusammen gelebt. Also warum? Warum? Ich kapier es einfach nicht.**_ ", damit verschränkte Gotsumon seine Arme und schloss seine Augen, nur um in den Himmel hoch zu schauen.

Während ihrer Flucht aus dem Dorf haben die beiden Freunde mit HagurumonX in einer geschützten Böschung eine Rast eingelegt. Kurz danach hatte Betamon sich auf den Weg gemacht, um was zu essen zu suchen. Somit blieb diesmal Gotsumon mit HagurumonX und seinen Gedanken allein zurück.

„KRTSCH...", ertönte es neben Gotsumon, als dieser ein Auge öffnete und HagurumonX einen Blick zu warf. „ _ **Wenigstens scheint sein Körper etwas stabiler.**_ ", dachte Gotsumon sich, da der Körper von HagurumonX nicht mehr drohte in tausenden Punkten von kleinen Datenpartikeln zu zerfallen. „ _ **Doch warum? Wir haben in Frieden gelebt mit den Digimon mit dem Antivirus. Dann kommen diese anderen Typen und vernichten diese. Es ist wie, als wäre eine dunkle Seite einer Medaille aufgedeckt wurden und unserer Dorf wäre das Gegenstück dazu.**_ ", damit klopfte sich Gotsumon selber auf den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen. Dies weckte natürlich HagurumonX.

„Warum haust du dich selbst?", hauchte die leise Stimme von HagurumonX. Damit hielt Gotsumon inne und schaute zu HagurumonX, nur um rot vor Verlegenheit zu werden.

Nach einigen Momenten der Ruhe, fand Gotsumon seine Stimme wieder und sprach: „Warum?" „Warum was?", fragte HagurumonX verwirrt. „Warum haben sie die Digimon mit dem Antivirus vernichtet? Wir alle haben friedlich zusammen gelebt. Keiner hat dem Anderen was Böses getan.", sprach Gotsumon frustriert. „Hmp...Du bist noch ziemlich jung", sprach HagurumonX und schaute nach oben in den Himmel. Gotsumon schaute beleidigt davon weg. Doch HagurumonX sprach unberührt weiter: „Euer Dorf war wie die Lichtseite einer Medaille. Doch der Rest ist die Dunkelheit. Die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit der anderen Medaillenseite. Es tut mir leid."

Gotsumon war verwirrt. „Warum entschuldigst du dich?", fragte es. „Wenn ihr mich nicht ins Dorf gebracht hättet, wären _Sie_ in euer Dorf gekommen.", sprach HagurumonX mit Reue. Gotsumon's Augen runzelten sich und er sprach: „Warum?" „Hach...Das nicht von Interesse.", sprach HagurumonX und schlief wieder ein. „ _ **Das ist nicht von Interesse.**_ ", hallte es in Gotsumon's Innerem. Doch in dem Moment kam Betamon mit einem kleinen Strauch voller Beeren, dessen Holzstiele es in seinem Maul trug.

Nach der kleinen Stärkung brachen Sie wieder auf. Doch zu ihrem Unglück wurden Sie von einem PawnChessmon gesichtet.

Mit seinem hellblauen Augen betrachtete es das Zeltlager voller Zorn und Hass. Es knirschte Zähne fest aufeinander. „ _ **Dieser Abschaum hat mir das allerwichtigste genommen. Dafür werden Sie büßen. Alle büßen. Jeder einzelne.**_ ", damit wandte sich der kleine Hundewelpe mit der Narbe am rechten Auge ab und ging ins Lager hinein.

Schon wieder mussten Gotsumon und Betamon rennen. Denn dicht auf ihren Fersen war eins der PawnChessmon. Doch dieses holte immer mehr und mehr auf. Kein Wunder. Betamon war auf dem Landweg zu langsam. Hingegen war Gotsumon langsamer, da dieser neben seinem Gewicht, noch das von HagurumonX trug. Dies war einfach verzweifelnd.

Während dieser dramatischen Fahrt erwachte HagurumonX wieder und stellte mit erschrecken fest, dass sie verfolgt wurden. „ _ **Dies darf doch nicht wahr sein! Diese Digimon haben nichts falsch gemacht. Im Gegenteil sie haben mir versucht zu helfen und zu beschützen. Ich...kann...**_ ", war der letzte Gedanke von HagurumonX als dieser sich mit einem Kraftschub von Gotsumon befreite und auf das PawnChessmon zu flog. Dieses sendete eine Schockwelle in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf Hagurumon zu, welches hart getroffen in tausenden Datenpartikeln zerbarst.

Damit wandte sich das PawnChessmon um. Doch kaum zwei Schritte gegangen, schrie es selber auf.

In ihrer Wut, in einem Effekt, hatten Betamon und Gotsumon ihre Attacken auf das PawnChessmon geworfen. Doch brachte dies ihnen keine Erlösung. Sondern nur weiteres Elend. Sie hatten versagt. Einen Kameraden verloren und das obwohl er fremd war. Doch dies war ihnen egal. Die Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Doch dann flogen Datenpartikel zu ihnen. Ihre Körper fingen an zu strahlen. „ _ **X-Slide-Evolution!**_ ", riefen die beiden, während dabei in ihrem Core die schwache, mechanische Stimme von HagurumonX zu flüsterte: „Danke schön!"

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	13. Chapter 13

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _4_ _. Episode_ _:_ X-Löschvorgang – erster Start

 _1.Kapitel:_ Roboter vs. Drache

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

bla – Digimonanalyzer

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Der Raum wurde nur erhellt durch die Lichter der LCD-Computer. Zudem hallte das Echo vom tippen der Tasten der Tastaturen wieder, die von Menschen und Digimon bedient wurden. Hin und wieder lief eines der Digimon umher und servierte heißen Kaffee und andere warme Getränke, sowie kleine Snacks. Dabei wurde das ganze Treiben von einem Mann, der einen schwarzen Anzug und Sonnenbrille trug, koordiniert und überwacht.

Der Mann mit seinen braunen Haar stand auf einer erhöhten Plattform, in dessen Hintergrund ein übergroßer Transformator aufgebaut war. Vor ihm erschienen immer wieder verschiedene Hologrammen mit Diagrammen, welche unter anderem die Aktivitäten der Tamer betraf.

„ _ **Wie lange muss ich dies noch tun? Hätte ich doch nicht die Schicht mit Leopardmon getauscht. Monitoring ist langweilig.**_ _ **Zudem juckt dieser Körper. Ich bekomme bestimmt wieder Ausschlag davon. Die Anderen haben es gut. *SIGH* Wann kommt endlich die Ablösung?**_ ", dachte die schwarz gekleidete Person bei sich, während sie keine Miene nach außen verzog.

Doch dann ging die Sirene an. Mit roten Lichtern und ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machte sie auf sich aufmerksam.

„Sir, ein Code 5 versucht sich zu etablieren", berichtete eine weibliche Stimme von einem der LCD-Computer. „Wo?", fragte der schwarz gekleidete Mann ruhig und eiskalt. „In der Parkanlage neben dem Japanischen Schwertmuseum.", antwortete ihm eine kindlich, jungenhafte Stimme, welche zu einem kleinen aufrecht gehenden Löwen mit orangefarbenem Fell gehörte, auf dessen Kopf und Schwanzende eine kleine Flamme brannte. „Haben wir ein T-Team da Coronamon?", fragte der schwarz gekleidete Mann. Nach einigem schnellem klicken über die Tasten der Tastatur, berichtete Coronamon: „Ja Sir, Team Kupfer ist vor Ort." „Dann sende eine Nachricht an ihnen.", befahl der schwarz gekleidete Mann nur.

„ _ **Feuer. Feuer. Feuer. Alles brennt. Brennen. Alles muss brennen. AHHHH!**_ ", mit diesen Gedanken bewegte sich eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Schnell und Flink. Es kannte keine Ruhe. Alles war in Bewegung. Sein Geist ein einziges Inferno. Nur rennen und rennen. Dies war sein einziges Ziel. Dann durchbrach es die unsichtbare Mauer. Wie ein Spiegel zerbrach es in tausend Teile. In den Scheibenstücken liefen in unablässiger Folge Einsen und Nullen entlang. Doch dies stoppte das Wesen nicht. Sein Geist war wie unter Strom gesetzt. Kein klarer Gedanke außer diesem einen konnte es fassen: „ _ **Feuer. Feuer. Feuer. Alles brennt. Brennen. Alles muss brennen. AHHHH!**_ " Dies war der einzige Leitfaden, den es noch besaß, sonst war alles taub und stumm in es. Doch dann tauchte ein helles Licht vor es auf und mit einem Satz sprang es durch es hindurch.

Ein undefinierbarer Nebel zog auf. Verdunkelte den schönen Tag. Dies vermieste seinen Tag. Auf diesen Ausflug zum Japanischen Schwert Museum hatte er sich schon seit Wochen gefreut. Und nun dies. Einfach wunderbar. Dann ein vibrieren. Er nahm sein Handy aus der grauen Hosentasche. Hielt es sich ans Ohr. „Hirokazu...(seine Augen verdunkelten sich)...wird erledigt.", sprach er mit einer unzufrieden, männlichen Stimme. Dann rannte er los. Hinein in die Parkanlage neben dem Museum. Hinein in den dicken Nebel.

Es konnte es nicht verstehen. Warum griffen sie nicht an? Wie lange sollten sie noch warten? Dieser Abschaum musste vernichtet werden. Dabei glitten ihre hellblauen Augen zu ihrem General Renamon, welche oben auf einem Baumast ein Schläfchen zu halten schien. Dabei wuchs die innere Unruhe in ihr immer mehr. Je mehr Sekunden vergingen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie wusste es. „ _ **DU bist da unten! Ich spüre es. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Für das, was DU uns angetan hast, wirst DU heute bezahlen!**_ ", dachte der rosafarbene Hundewelpe und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer unvorstellbaren Fratze.

Renamon's linkes Ohr zuckte leicht zu diesem Geräusch, achtete jedoch nicht weiter darauf. Im Gegenteil wirkte Sie zu den hier versammelten Salamon ruhig und gelassen. Dies kam definitiv von ihrer Erfahrung. Daher wusste Sie auch, das ein Angriff in der Nacht erfolgreicher war als am Tag. Da der Überraschungsmoment eher auf ihrer Seite war. Denn soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, hielten die Antiviruse in dem Zeltlager von Ausschau nach Feinden nicht viel. Dies könnte sich jedoch in der Nacht ändern. Dies wollte sie vor dem Angriff noch Erfahrung bringen. Dann könnte sie endlich zu Ruki zurück. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien für wenige Sekunden auf ihr Gesicht, ehe es genauso schnell wieder verschwand.

Mitten im Nebel ankommen, blieb er stehen. Ehe ein Licht aus seiner Hosentasche erschien und in die Form eines Roboters mit kupferfarbenem Metall verwandelte.

Zur selben Zeit schoss auch ein Lichtstrahl aus dem Nebel und vor dem Duo tauchte ein humanoider Drache auf, dessen obere Kopfhälfte, Unterarme, Oberschenkel und Füße in mit einer Art Schutz bekleidet waren. Zusätzlich ragte Stolz und Mächtig auf dem Schutz der oberen Kopfhälfte ein langes metallisches Horn.

Der junge Teen holte ein T-geformtes Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche, auf dessen Bildschirm ein Hologramm und die dazugehörigen Daten von dem aufgetauchten Digimon anzeigt wurden. Der junge Teen las dabei die folgenden Daten ab:

Fladramon

Level: Armor

Typ: Vaccine

Art: Menschliches Drachendgimon

Attacken:

Fire Rocket

Knuckle Fire

Flame Shot

Flame Shield

„ _ **Hmm...Wenigstens mal eine kleine Herausforderung.**_ ", dachte der junge Teen mit seinen 15 Jahren bei sich. Dabei betrachtete er das Digimon vor sich. Die rotglühenden Augen. Der verwirrte Blick. Keine Registrierung seiner Umgebung. Klassische Anzeichen. „ _ **Definitiv klassischer Fall von F1.**_ ", dachte der junge Teen bei sich. Achtete aber darauf keinen Laut von sich zu geben, sonst würde diese Grünanlage in Flammen aufgehen. So viel stand schon mal fest. Doch sein Partner schien da andere Gedanken zu haben. „He Hirokazu...", sprach der Roboter seinen Menschenfreund an.

Damit war es geschehen. Der Drache hatte die Beiden registriert. Mit lauten brüllen, stürzte es auf sie zu. Doch im letzten Moment konnten der Roboter und sein Partner zur Seite ausweichen. „Guardromon musste das sein?", fragte der junge Teen seinen Partner. „Was musste sein?", wandte sein Partner ein und schaute ihn unverwandt an. Doch um dies zu beantworten blieb keine Zeit, da der humanoide Drache bereits wieder Angriff.

Es hatte aufgehört zu rennen. War gestoppt wurden in seinem Lauf. Alles war wie leer gefegt. Doch ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte es. Von innen nach außen drängte es sich. Mit lauten brüllen tat er es kund. Dann eine Stimme. Er blickte nach vorn. Erkannte nur zwei schwarze Figuren. Dann spürte es wieder dieses Feuer. Undurchdringlich und einen Durst. So tief wie der unendliche Ozean.

Wild sausten seine Gedanken umher. Kein klarer Gedanke mehr. Nur dieser eine: „ _ **Feuer. Feuer. Feuer. Alles brennt. Brennen. Alles muss brennen.**_ _ **Sie müssen brennen. Brennen.**_ _ **AHHHH!**_ " Damit hüllte es seinen Körper in Flammen ein und schoss wie ein Blitz auf die beiden schwarzen Gestalten zu. Immer wieder und wieder.

Hirokazu war zwar nicht verzweifelt, aber angepisst. Aber so richtig. Sein Partner konnte keinen einzigen Treffer landen mit seiner Technik 'Warning Laser', wo dieser zwei Laserstrahlen aus seinen Augen schoss. Die andere Technik hätte noch mehr Schaden angerichtet. Ein Wunder, das keiner nachschauen kam. Doch dies war erst mal nebensächlich. Was ihn mehr frustrierte, war die Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit ihres Gegners. Ja er wusste von der agilen Art dieses Digimons Bescheid, doch hatte er es noch nicht selber erlebt. Wieder und wieder wich dieses aus. Und das mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihn an Renamon erinnerte. Dabei stülpte sich sein Magen um. Dies war jetzt nicht der richtige Ort und Zeit dafür sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. „ _ **Wie schränke ich die Beweglichkeit dieses Digimons ein? Guardromon hat zwar eine gute Verteidigung durch sein Metal, dafür ist er aber zu langsam.**_ ", dachte Hirokazu bei sich. Als er von einer Energiewelle umgesattelt wurde. Mit rudernden Armen fing er sich wieder. „ _ **Ok, die Power der Angriffe ist**_ _ **in etwa**_ _ **gleich.**_ ", einige Schweißtropfen fanden seinen Weg bei Ihm. Dann kam der Gedankenblitz bei ihm. „Digimodify! Yukiagumon – Little Blizzard!", sprach Hirokazu als er eine blau-grüne Karte mit dem Bild eines weißen, kleines Dinosauriers durch den Schlitz des T-geformten Gerätes zog. Auf dem Bildschirm des T-geformten Gerätes flogen in unablässiger Folge grüne Einsen und Nullen als aus deren sich ein Abbild von Yukiagumon bildete und in den Körper von Guardromon flog.

Die Augen von Guardromon leuchteten weiß auf. Er spürte die fremde Energie in seinem inneren pulsieren. Dabei streckte er beide seiner Arme nach vorne und schleuderte einen kleinen Schneesturm aus. Damit gefror er seine Umgebung um ihn herum.

Fladramon holte erneut zum Angriff aus, in dem er seinen Körper mit Flammen umhüllte. Doch rutschte er auf der gefrorenen Oberfläche aus. Verlor sein Gleichgewicht und machte eine Bauchlandung vom feinsten.

Dies war Hirokazus Chance. In diesem Moment zog er in schneller Folge zwei Karten durch den Schlitz seines T-geformten Gerätes. „Digimodify! Power Charger! Offense Plug – In A!", rief er dabei.

Guardromon spürte wie sich seine eigene Kraft verdoppelte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, dem man es dem Roboter nicht zugetraut hätte, feuerte aus seinen beiden Armen kleine Granaten, die mit einem Pfeifen auf ihr Ziel zu schossen.

Das Resultat davon war ein lautes Brüllen von dem Drachen, der im Schmerz aufschrie und dann erstrahlte in vielen rötlicher Strahlen. An dessen Stelle dafür tauchte ein kleiner blauer Drache dann auf, wessen Bauch und Schnauze weiß waren. Dabei trug es ein kleines weißes Horn auf seiner Nasenspitze. Auf seiner Stirn war ein gelbes V abgebildet und kleine gelbe Dreiecke waren an der Seite seiner geschlossener Augen.

Obwohl der Drache schlief, beobachtete Hirokazu und sein Partner wie Zucken durch den gesamten Körper des kleinen Drachens ging. Diese ließen am Ende für kurze Zeit schwarze Stellen am Körper des kleinen Drachens, die wieder aber auch genauso schnell verschwanden.

„ _ **Also doch kein F1. Ein Code5 ist es.**_ ", stellte Hirokazu fest und holte aus seiner Hosentasche eine Zigarette und ein rostbraunes Feuerzeug mit dem abgeblätterten Bild einer Dame heraus.

Guardromon beobachtete dies mit einem grummeln in seiner Magengegend. Doch Hirokazu war dies schon gewohnt und ignorierte es gekonnt. In dieser Situation war sein Partner schlimmer als seine Mutter. Doch in aller Seelenruhe zündete er die Zigarette an und zog den Duft des Nikotins in seine Lungen ein. Er konnte nicht davon los kommen! Dies war Fakt. Egal wie oft er es versuchte oder _Mordanfeindungen_ von seinen liebsten Erhielt (besonders von seinen Liebsten).

Doch dann griff er erneut in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy hervor. Er musste noch einen Bericht tätigen und das _Aufräumkommando_ musste noch die Spuren beseitigen.

„Sir, wir haben gerade einen Bericht von Team Kupfer erhalten", sprach wieder die männliche, kindliche Stimme von Coronamon. Dabei salutierte er vor dem schwarzgekleideten Mann.

Dieser nickte dem nur entgegen und befahl: „Schick das Aufräumkommando." „Wird erledigt.", antwortete ihm Coronamon, als es sich dann an seine Arbeit begab.

„ _ **Ich brauch Urlaub!**_ ", schrie der schwarzgekleidete Mann. Doch nach außen zeigte er es nicht. Doch heute waren die Götter ihm gnädig. Denn hinter ihm erschien ein weiterer schwarzgekleideter Mann mit braunem Haar und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. „Hallo mein alter Freund. Hoffe hast dich nicht zu sehr langweilt.", sprach der Neuankömmling.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	14. Chapter 14

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _4_ _. Episode_ _:_ X-Löschvorgang – erster Start

 _2.Kapitel:_ XLV 1.0

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

„Hallo mein alter Freund. Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht zu sehr gelangweilt.", sprach der Neuankömmling. „Nah, es ging. Aber gegen eine Pause habe ich auch nichts einzuwenden.", sprach der andere schwarzgekleidete Mann, wobei seine Stimme ein bisschen der Müdigkeit von Ihm preis gab. Damit gingen die Beiden von der Plattform herunter und schlugen den Weg zur Kantine ein.

Nach einer Weile sprach der müde schwarzgekleidete Mann den Anderen: „Wie verlief die Mission?" „Hmph", schnaufte der Andere und erzählte: „Leopardmon hat einen der Anführer der Rebellen fangen können - der Mensch mit dem MameTyramon – du weißt? Doch _WargreymonX_ und _MetalgarurumonX_ entkamen.", dabei ließ er erneut ein Seufzen von sich.

Der müde schwarzgekleidete Mann schwieg danach, doch schielte er den Anderen von Zeit zu Zeit von der Seite her an. Dies bekam der Andere mit, sprach ihn jedoch nicht an, da er sich im Grunde genommen ärgerte, das die gewünschten Zielobjekte entkommen waren.

„Wie wird mit den Gefangenen weiter gefahren?", sprach der müde schwarzgekleidete Mann. Dies überraschte den Anderen etwas. Daher blinzelte er erst mal mit den Augen. Fing sich danach aber wieder und sprach: „Die Gefangenen werden in den Sektor X56 Y23 gebracht und dann dort von Plutomon vernommen und hingerichtet.", wobei er kurz pausierte und dann weiter sprach: „Der erste offizielle Schritt zur Vollendung vom Projekt X-Löschvorgang." Dies waren seine letzte Worte an den müden schwarzgekleideten Mann, mit dem er in die Dunkelheit des langen Korridors verschwand.

Ruki konnte es nicht fassen. Die Farbe entwich ihrem Gesicht. Quälende Übelkeit kämpfte ihren Weg in dem Inneren von Ruki herauf. Dabei betrachtete Sie nur die restlichen Spuren dieses grässlichen Szenarios vor Ihr. Dabei war Sie doch nur ganz kurz ins Bad gegangen. „ _ **DU-Chan ist immer soooo unordentlich*Kicher*...**_ ", drang wieder diese innere Stimme in ihr hervor. Doch Ruki schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die Szene, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete, war der wahre Horror. Der ganze Inhalt ihres Schrankes lag verteilt mit samt dem Holzbretter für die Regale, sowie die Eisenstange für Jagen, etc. zum aufhängen, außerhalb des Schrankes. Schön verteilt in mitten der Essensreste, welche zum Teil die Wände und den Teppich neu tapezierten. Dazu lagen auch kleine pinke Murmeln verteilt herum. Des weiteren war ihr Schreibtisch komplett leer gefegt. Und inmitten dieses Chaos standen DORUmon, dessen Fell die Spuren des Essens trug und TokomonX, welcher sich Unschuldig und zurückhaltend hinter dem linken Bein von Ihm versteckte.

Langsam kehrte die Farbe in das Gesicht von Ruki zurück und machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz. Dabei konnte man auch die einzeln Wutadern an ihren Schläfen förmlich sehen. Das Holz zerbarst sogar ein bisschen unter ihrem festen Griff. Dann brach es aus ihr aus...

Im Schutz des Dickichts schlichen Sie umher. Verstehen konnten Sie es immer noch nicht ganz. Sie waren digitiert. Irgendwie. Aber dann doch nicht. Ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert, jedoch waren Sie noch immer auf dem Child-Level. „ _ **Was hatte HagurumonX mit ihnen nur angestellt?**_ ", dachten Sie beide, sprachen es aber nicht laut aus. Doch noch wichtiger war, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Ins Dorf konnten sie nicht zurück. Da waren diese Verrückte, die sie abschlachten würden. Was also tun? Damit waren Sie so ziemlich ratlos. Entschieden sich aber weiter nach vorne zu laufen.

Sie wurden als das doppelte Lottchen bezeichnet. Immer waren sie zusammen. Unzertrennlich. Ein Herz und eine Seele. Legte man sich mit dem Einen, musste man sich den Anderen stellen. Beide waren 14-jährige Jungen, wobei der eine eher etwas rundlich mit Sommersprossen im Gesicht und der Andere ein großer Schlanker, der einen halben Kopf größer war als der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden. Auch waren ihre Interessen sehr unterschiedlich. Der Runde angelte für sein Leben gern und die Ozeane, Meere und Gewässer sämtlicher Art faszinierten ihn. Doch hatte er eine panische Angst vor tiefem Wasser. Hingegen war sein Freund sehr sportlich begabt und spielte im Fußballteam seiner Schule mit. Auch in seiner Freizeit war er sehr sportlich unterwegs. Beschäftigt mit Joggen, Skaten und Basketball spielend mit seinem Freund. Doch dafür war das Unterrichtsfach Mathematik sein schlimmster Alptraum auf Erden. Und auch trotz seiner Fitness und Größe erstarrte er vor Angst, wenn er einem Hund oder hundeähnlichem Wesen begegnete. Dabei arbeitete oder leitete seine Mutter immerhin ein Tierheim, wo er oft mit an packen musste (sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, da er kein Händchen für die Tiere zu haben schien). Auch nervte ihn oft seine kleine Schwester (*Ähm* Halbschwester), die sein runder Freund aber von ganzem Herzen als seine eigene Schwester behandelte (welches daran lag, da er ein Einzelkind ist).

Doch so unterschiedlich sie auch waren, glichen sie sich aus. Ein gut eingespieltes Team, welches ihr Leben in den nächsten Sekunden veränderte würde.

Wie immer waren die beiden Jungen dabei nach der Schule einige Videospiele zu spielen, als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Die Beiden erstarrten. Waren verdutzt. Versuchten die Spielbox neu zu starten. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Leicht verwirrt, rubbelte der Runde sich in seinen kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die manchmal im Licht auch bläulich leuchteten.

Zur selben Zeit und unbemerkt von dem Duo wurde in einer großen Säule aus Glas am kleinen blauen Drachen mit gelbem V auf der Stirn herum experimentiert. Seine lauten Schreie hallten an den Wänden nieder. Er war über mehrere durchsichtige Kabel innerhalb seines Glasgefängnisses gefesselt und in dessen Flossen verschiedene farbliche Substanzen. Immer in einer anderen Reihenfolge. Eine schmerzhafter als die Andere.

Vor der Glassäule stand ein Mann mit blondem Haar und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille, welcher in seiner Hand mit dem Abzug des Feuerzeuges spielte. Neben ihm waren zwei Frauen in weißer Arbeitskleidung, die die Steuerung der Experimente auf den blauen Drachen ausübten.

Danach trat eine weitere Person aus den Schatten heraus. Ihre Gestalt wurde von dem Glasgefängnis verschwommen reflektiert. Nur die weißen/ milchigen Haare waren erkennbar. „Wie verläuft die Versuchsreihe?", sprach diese Person. „Die Ergebnisse sind bislang alle Negativ", antwortete eine der Frauen. „Hm...(Dabei hielt der weißhaarige Mann sich seine linke Hand am Kinn) Startet XLV 1.0", sprach der Mann. Der blond-haarige Mann und die beiden Frauen schauten den weißhaarigen Mann schockiert an. Dann sahen sie sich an und starten **"XLV 1.0"**.

Der blaue Drache schrie erneut. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, sowie die vielen grünen Blitze in den durchsichtigen Kabeln, wobei unbemerkt einige einen anderen Weg nahmen und sich in die Wohnung von dem doppeltem Lottchen verirrten. Zu dem, wie es der Zufall so wollte, versuchten die Jungen die Konsole neu zu starten. Aber an statt ihres Videospiels wurden ihnen Bildern von einer seltsamen Welt angezeigt, in der sich viele blaue Drachen, die jeder ein gelbes V auf der Stirn trugen, angezeigt. Friedlich zusammenlebend in einer Berglandschaft.

Dies verwirrte die Jungen und beide traten näher an den Bildschirm und berührten es. Woraufhin nur noch eine Explosion zu hören war.

Aufgrund des Kraches wurde das Zimmer von jungem Mädchen gestürmt, welches sich verdutzt um sah, doch das doppelte Lottchen nicht entdecken konnte. Statt dessen sah Sie nur wie der Reste des Fernsehers verstreut am Boden lagen.

Zur selben Zeit war auch eine Explosion in dem Labor zu vernehmen. Die blond-haarige Mann und die Frauen erstarrten. Doch passierte ihnen nichts. Vor ihnen ragt stolz empor eine gewaltige Wand aus Ranken. „ _ **Verdammt!**_ ", war der einzige Gedanke des Mannes mit den weißen / milchigen Haaren.

Der einzige Glückliche in diesem Moment war der kleine blaue Drache, der wieder zu einem Ei geworden war und in den Trümmern des Glasgefängnisses lag. Dabei lag daneben ein schwarzer Würfelklumpen.

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	15. Chapter 15 (redone)

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _4_ _. Episode_ _:_ X-Löschvorgang – erster Start

 _3.Kapitel: Ruhezeit_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Es konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Es wusste **er** war dort. **Er** , der alles geändert hat. Ihm alles genommen hatte. Dazu lag ihre Anführerin schlafend im Baum, welchen es mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte. Dabei rammten seine Pfoten sich tief in den dreckigen Boden. Dann wandte es sich ab und ging.

Hingegen war Renamon wach und wartete nur auf den Schutz der Dunkelheit. Dann würden alle zusammen zuschlagen und diese Plage dort unten ausschalten. Damit driftete Sie dann doch noch leicht ins Reich der Träume ab.

Derweil ließ Ruki sich auf den sauberen Boden nieder. Erschöpft und doch zufrieden. Sie hatte diese Schlacht mit ihren **Gästen** zusammen gewonnen. Doch ihre **Gäste** trugen die Spuren großer Beulen auf dem Kopf. Dies ließ Ruki inne halten und blickte zu ihren **Gästen**. _**Warum? Warum hat er mich nicht angegriffen?**_ (Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo das neue Device lag.) _**Und was im Himmelswillen ist das? Ein viereckiger kleiner Kasten dessen Screen mit einer X-förmigen Plastikumrandung. Dabei sind unter dem Screen zwei schwarze Knöpfe.**_ (Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller bei dem Anblick dieses Devices.) _**„**_ _ **Königsdevice! Es ist mein Königsdevice. X**_ _ **A**_ _ **D-Arc.**_ _ **"**_ Ruki hielt inne. Schon wieder hatte etwas tief verborgenes mit kindlicher Stimme geantwortet. Sie fasste sich mit ihrer Hand an ihrem Kopf und wunderte sich, ob Sie nun verrückt wurde. Kopfschmerzen waren schon vor programmiert. Damit ging Sie aus dem Zimmer. Hielt jedoch an der Tür inne und betrachtete das nun friedlich ruhende Teufelsduo. Dabei schlich sich ein Geisterlächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Unbemerkt und flüchtig.

Im Schutz des Gebüsches beobachtete es den Jungen und die Biene. Dabei steigerte sich seine Wut und Missgunst gegenüber diesem Paar. Doch erhaschte es den Blick auf ein seltsames Gerät, welches der Junge an seiner Hose befestigt hatte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über dem silbergrauen Rücken der Katze. Dann stand es auf und verschwand.

Hingegen überlegte der Junge, was er mit der Biene machen sollte. Immer wenn er ging, folgte ihm die Biene. Schaute er es dann an, sah sie ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an. _**Grüne Augen...**_

 _Grüne Augen. Sanft. Strahlend. Voller Leben und Freude. Dazu ein leichtes Kichern. Das schönste für ihn. Dazu flogen wild umher die braunen Locken. Er selbst antwortete immer dann nur mit einem Lächeln. Dabei tanzten die grünen Augen. Immer hin und her. Von Blume zu Blume. Dies war wahre Schönheit in seiner reinsten Form._

 _ **Genau wie die Biene...**_ Damit wandte er den Blick ab und einzelne Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab.

Kaito hatte es sich in dem Schuppen bequem gemacht, wo das seltsame Wesen und der Rucksack waren. Dabei betrachtete er das schlafende Wesen. _**Es hat schon Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gabumon. Doch seine Züge sind wilder und schärfer.**_ Doch ein stöhnen, ließ ihn inne halten. Zusätzlich weckte dies seine Neugier. Damit ging er näher an das seltsame Geschöpf heran und bemerkte, wie die Augen dieses Wesens begannen sich zu öffnen. Somit trafen rötlich-braune Augen in die blauen Augen von Kaito.

Derweil lief die silbergraue Katze eine Straße nach der Anderen entlang. Sicher und zielstrebig. Die Blicke, der Menschen um es herum, ignorierte es gekonnt. Sollten diese dummen Zweibeiner doch starren. Es selbst hingegen hatte wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Somit ging es immer weiter. Bis es dann plötzlich stoppte und dabei in das Gesicht eines schwarzgekleideten Mannes blickte. Durch den Blick lief der silbergrauen Katze ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Haare stellten sich empor. Dies war kein Mensch. Das stand fest.

Kaito war vor Schreck zurück gewichen und hatte dabei in seinem Fall nach dem ramponierten Rucksack gegriffen, welcher geöffnet hatte. Dabei wurde der gesamte Beutelinhalt im Raum verteilt. Eine Karte, ein Jagdmesser, eine Uhr, einige Bilder und einige schimmernde Steine. Dabei war einer der Steine direkt vor seine Füße gerollt. Dieser leuchtete matt dunkelblau im Licht.

Doch auch das seltsame Wesen war nun vollends wach und starrte mit Schreck geweiteten Augen ihn und das Chaos an. Doch ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erklang ein knurren aus der Kehle des besagten Wesens, wobei Kaito nur bloß ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Kaito überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf drehten sich heftig. Was wäre die beste Lösung in dieser Situation? Er hatte keine Idee. Doch dann fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Stein und ohne es auch zu ahnen, was er damit auslösen würde, griff er danach.

Was als nächstes folgte überraschte Kaito, sowie das seltsame Wesen. Der Stein änderte sich direkt nach der Berührung von Kaito in ein seltsames rechteckiges Device, dessen Display umgeben war mit einer dunkle blauen Umrandung.

 _ **Unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein!**_ So dachte zumindest GabumonX. **_Er hat dasselbe Gerät wie Baki!_**

Die Katze folgte den schwarzgekleideten Mann, der in eine kleine Nebenstraße abbog, die zu gleich auch eine Sackgasse war. Dort wandte sich der Mann der Katze zu. „Was willst du Felismon?", sprach der Mann zu der Katze. Leicht zuckten die zwei Schwänze der silbergrauen Katze und dann sprach Sie: „Es hat angefangen."

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

MfG startfire


	16. Chapter 16

_**Titel: Digimon** **X-Tamers**_

 _4_ _. Episode_ _:_ X-Löschvorgang – erster Start

 _4.Kapitel: Hunde vs. Minivampire (Episoden Ende)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon und möchte auch damit kein Geld verdienen. Meine Rechte beziehen sich nur auf meine eigenen OC.

 _ **Erklärungen:**_

 _bla – Traum; Erinnerungen_

bla – normale Sprache

 _ **bla – innere Gedanken**_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Endlich war es soweit. Die Zeit des Wartens hatte ein Ende gefunden für den rosafarbenen Hundewelpen mit der Narbe, da nun endlich die letzten Strahlen der Sonne sich ihrem Ende neigten und das nächtliche Licht das Land sanft umhüllte wie eine Decke. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde seine Rache bekommen.

Auch Renamon bereitete sich nun vor. Elegant sprang Sie von dem Baum herunter und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Dann schritt nach vorn. Blieb aber nach 10 Schritten wieder stehen und blickte mit ihren blauen Augen auf das Lager. Dabei bewegte sich ihr Schwanz leicht hin und her. In diesem Moment entschied Sie sich nicht mehr zu warten. Zu Hause wartete ihr Tamer auf Sie. Ein Tamer ohne Schutz. Nicht das Sie den Anderen vertraute, aber es war **ihre** Aufgabe ihren Tamer zu beschützen und nun war ihre Geduld am Ende. Es war Zeit. Damit sprach Sie im befehlendem Ton: „Macht euch bereit für den Angriff."

Dies war das Zeichen. Damit stürmten die kleinen rosafarbenem Hundewelpen auf das Lager zu wie ein wilde Horde Bisons. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Mit Volldampf voraus.

Die Bewohner des kleinen Lagers erschraken. Liefen jedoch nicht weg. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar erholten sich die kleinen Minivampire schnell und setzten zum Gegenangriff an. Es war als würden sich die zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten von Ying und Yang aufeinander Treffen. Dabei begleitet von den lautem Geheul der rosafarbenem Hundewelpen.

Die beiden Menschenjungen wirbelten wild umher. Sie fühlten sich als wären sie auf einer Achterbahn im Vergnügungspark. Schnell. Rasant. Flaumiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Drehrumbum. Definitive Anzeichen für eine Fahrt mit der Achterbahn. Doch war dies nicht der Fall. Denn in ihrem Fall oder heftige Fahrt wirbelten um ihnen Einsen und Nullen herum. Dann war ein helles Licht. Und dann Dunkelheit.

Mit heftigen Schlägen seiner Pfoten sendete es seine Gegner zur Seite. Dabei war es ihm egal, was die Anderen Daten. Es ignorierte die Schmerzensschreie. Ignorierte die Mengen der Datenpartikel in der Luft. Ignorierte das ganze Kampfgeschehen im Allgemeinen. Es suchte. Suchte nur nach einem bestimmten Digimon. Und dann wurden seine Gebete endlich erhört. Es entdeckte es. Der Minivampir dessen Schweif leicht eingerissen war. Das Wesen, das seinem besten Freund das Leben kostete, wegen einem blöden Streich.

Der kleine Minivampir wehrte sich, in dem er seine Gegner mit den Augen, die sich in seinen Händen befanden, hypnotisierte oder mit seinen zu Fäusten geballten Händen schlug. Auch setzte er hin und wieder seine Zähne ein und biss den einen oder anderen Hundewelpe. Doch ging es nicht weiter und löschte seine Gegner in Datenpartikel auf. Dies wollte er nicht. Nicht seit jenem Tag. Auch hatte er seinen Spaß an Streiche verloren seit jenem Tag. Doch dann hielt er inne. Ein kalter Schauer durch lief seinen Körper. Er wandte sich um und erstarrte.

Die hellblauen Augen des rosafarben Hundewelpen mit der Narbe trafen die rot-grün aufgemalt wirkenden Augen des Minivampirs. Der Hass und die Wut konnten nicht größer sein und mit einem großen Satz sprang es auf es zu. Doch der Minivampir sprang in der letzten Sekunde zur Seite und holte mit der Faust nach den Hundewelpen aus, welches diesen in der Seite traf und hart zu Boden gehen ließ.

Nachdem er den besagten Hundewelpen zur Seite gehauen hatte, rannte er. Es war falsch. Sein Core schrie vor Schmerz. Doch es wollte nicht. Es war nicht bereit. Konnte den anderen nicht... Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Doch Ruhe fand es nicht, da es auf einmal von fünf weiteren Hundewelpen umzingelt wurde. Alle Angriffsbereit. Abwechselnd sprangen sie hin und her. Versuchten ihn mit ihren Pfoten zu schlagen. Doch wich er immer gekonnt aus. Dann rutschte er und fiel. Das war sein Ende.

Ehe dieser Minivampir den Gnadenschuss erhielt, ertönte ein Ohrenbetäubendes Heulen. Dieses ließ die Körper der anderen Hundewelpen und dem Körper von dem Minivampir erstarren und machte diese bewegungsunfähig. Dann verklang es.

Der Minivampir versuchte aufzusehen und sich zu bewegen. Konnte es jedoch nicht. Doch vernahm es klar und deutlich Schritte. Obwohl dieser nicht wusste, wem diese gehörten, hatte es eine Ahnung wer es sein könnte. Er erschauderte. Er wollte noch nicht gehen. Verschwinden von der Welt einfach so. Dies war so **unfair!**

Mit langsamen Schritt ging der rosafarbene Hundewelpe auf seine Beute zu. So lange hatte es auf diesen Moment gewartet. Viel zu lange seiner Meinung nach. Doch würde es heute seine Rache bekommen. Seine Zähne knirschten dabei heftig. Dann war er bei seiner Beute angekommen. Er wollte das seine Beute litt. Genauso wie sein Freund... Also heulte es erneut auf. Laut. Lauter. Immer lauter. Der Schrei, den der Minivampir und die anderen Hundewelpen gaben, erfüllten es mit einer Freude mit der es nie gerechnet hatte. Dann stoppte es. Tief holte es Luft. Im nächsten Moment aber schlug es mit seinen Pfoten fest auf den Minivampir ein. Ohne Pause ließ er seine Pfoten auf seine Beute nieder regnen. Dabei schrie der Minivampir immer wieder auf. Es war die schönste Musik in den Ohren für den Hundewelpen. Dann biss er den Minivampir in seinen Schwanz. Ein neuer Schrei. Entzückung. Dies fühlte sich so gut an. Doch es war nicht genug. Die Lücke in seinem Inneren war noch zu groß. Der Minivampir musste noch mehr leiden.

Doch soweit kam es nicht. Durch den lauten Tumult erwachten zwei seltsame Wesen aus ihrem jahrhundertelangem Schlaf. Genau unter dem Platz, wo der Hundewelpe den Minivampir folterte. Durch erwachen und damit entstehende Licht wurden diese eingehüllt und verschwanden. Wohin? Das wusste keiner.

Einer von den Beiden erwachte und schaute sich halb verschlafen um. Registrierte nur halb, das er in einer kargen Berglandschaft war. Doch was ihn wach werden ließ war der Besitzer einer fremden Stimme, die zu ihm sprach: „He, nun wach. Hoffe gute Träume." Damit wandte sich der Junge um und erstarrte. „Wie geht's? Mein Name ist VeemonX. Wer bist du?", sprach ein kleiner blauer Drache mit menschlichen Händen. Doch der Drache erhielt als Antwort von dem Jungen nur: „What the fuck!"

\- Fortsetzung folgt -

 _ **Nächstes Mal in Digimon X-Tamers:**_ Renamon macht einen schrecklichen Fund bei ihrer Tamerin, dass sie komplett aus der Bahn geworfen wird. Doch dies hat auch einen mächtige Einwirkung auf ihrer Tamerin. Zudem muss sich das doppelte Lottchen in einer neuen Welt zurecht finden und Kaito und sein neuer Partner werden auch noch auf die Probe gestellt. Wer weiß was noch passieren wird? Also seid auch bei der nächsten Episode von Digimon X-Tamers mit dabei.

 _ **Autor Bemerkung:**_ Schlechte Ansage für die nächste Episode. Soll ich weglassen. Oder was kann ich dran verbessern? Wie ist der Schreibstil? Zu kurz? Zu langweilig? Ein Paar Tipps in der Richtung wären sehr nett. Aber was ich mich frage ist, wie ihr die Story bis hier hin findet?

MfG startfire


End file.
